justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
New Rules
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |difficulty = Fácil (Clásica) Extrema (Versión Extrema) |effort = Baja (Clásica) Intensa (Versión Extrema) |nogm = 2 (Clásica) |dg = (Clásica) (Versión Extrema) |alt = Versión Extrema |mode = Solo (Clásica) Solo (Versión Extrema) |mc = |pc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = |pictos = 139 (Clásica) |dura = 3:32 |nowc = NewRules (Classic) NewRulesALT (Extreme Version) |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BohSKuEFF98/?taken-by=gracebols |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe Extreme Eduardo Bañueloshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=1m32s |from = album }}"New Rules" por aparece en . Apariencia de los Bailarines Clásica La entrenadora es una mujer. Lleva un sostén negro, sobre el que lleva un top corto con mangas largas, cuello alto y hombros fríos. La parte superior está seccionada de forma desigual en verde brillante y violeta. La manga izquierda también tiene una franja de violeta sobre el verde; Los dos colores están separados por un borde negro. Lleva pantalones cortos de color azul claro, con rayas negras en cada uno de sus dos lados laterales. Sus zapatos son botas negras de tacón, con calcetines rojos. Se equipa con un brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha, un pendiente de un solo lazo dorado en su oreja izquierda y un par de lentes de sol con borde dorado. Ella tiene el pelo alisado de color rosa rojizo, que está atado muy apretado y suavemente en una cola de caballo baja. Versión Extrema El entrenador es un hombre. Tiene el pelo corto y negro y lleva una gorra rosa con gafas de sol. Su camisa es oscura y rosa claro con dorados en los laterales. Se ha desgarrado los vaqueros azules con una cadena de oro alrededor del bolsillo izquierdo, y sus zapatos son de color rosa con dorado en los lados, un poco negro, y las suelas son blancas. También tiene un brazalete de oro y un Fitbit dorado con una correa negra en su muñeca izquierda. Fondo Clásica El fondo consta de varias líneas de colores que se mueven en un patrón de zigzag sobre un fondo plano. A veces, las líneas parpadeaban al ritmo de la canción. Durante el coro, el fondo se amplía en una de las líneas a medida que pulsan y parpadean al ritmo de la canción antes de hacer zoom en otra línea. Versión Extrema El fondo es similar al fondo de la rutina clásica, pero con menos líneas en zigzag, que ahora se mueven más rápido y en diferentes direcciones. También hay flechas que pasan volando y alejándose del entrenador a medida que las líneas cambian de color al ritmo de la canción. Movimientos Gold Clásica Hay 2 Movimientos Gold '''en la rutina Clásica: '''Gold Move 1: Cross your arms by putting the right one over the left one, and them open them. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms out and put the right one over the left one. This is the final move of the routine. Newrules gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrules gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrules gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrules gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your right arm to the back while you lift your right leg. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm down. Newrulesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrulesalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrulesalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrulesalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *''New Rules'' es la cuarta canción por Dua Lipa en la serie. **It is also her second song in . *"Drunk" y la línea entera "And if you re under him" son censurados. *Both the Classic and Extreme routines were revealed on the same day, making New Rules the second song to have both routines revealed on the same day, after Where Are You Now?. *''New Rules'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: "You know you're gonna wake up/In his bed in the morning".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The Classic coach of appears in one of Nice For What s postcard.File:Postcard niceforwhat002 thumb.png Gallery Game Files Newrules cover generic.png|''New Rules'' Newrules cover online kids.png|''New Rules'' (Kids Mode) newrulesalt_cover_generic.png|''New Rules'' (Extreme Version) newrules_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) newrulesalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) tex1_64x64_m_dfe7d341c2231209_14.png| album background Tex1_64x64_m_2b1b7aa7e4e1f957_14.png| album background (Extreme Version) newrules_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) newrulesalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Newrules cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Newrulesalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) NewRules 950.png|Avatar (Classic) NewRulesALT 961.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Newrules pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms(Classic) postcard_newrules002.png|Postcard postcard_newrules002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Newrules jd2019 menu.png|''New Rules'' in the menu Newrules jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (Classic) Newrules jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) newrulesalt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu (Extreme version) newrulesalt jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (Extreme version) newrulesalt jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Extreme version) newrulesalt jd2019 gameplay.png|Gameplay (Extreme version) Promotional Images Newrules teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoeyC02n25z/ Behind The Scenes Newrules bts.png|Behind the scenes Newrules cover online kids.png|Unedited cover Others Newrules thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Newrules thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) NewRules_Concept_13-1024x576.jpg NewRules_Concept_15-1024x576.jpg NewRules_Concept_09-1024x576.jpg NewRules_Concept_10-1024x576.jpg NewRules_Concept_08-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video) New Rules (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays New Rules - Just Dance 2019 New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes New Rules - Behind the Scenes (US) New Rules - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extraction New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation en:New Rules tr:New Rules Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones por Dua Lipa Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Extremas Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Faciles Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Grace Bolebe Categoría:Eduardo Bañuelos Categoría:Removido del Modo Kids